


cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.

by caroline11



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline11/pseuds/caroline11
Summary: It would be easy to blame him. But Max didn't want that clear hurt on Daniel's face to take some prominent residential place in older one's features. Way too beautiful for that. So he stayed quiet.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 49





	cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.

The news didn't hit unexpectedly. It was just unexpected for Max, but he surely owns that to that gentle denial he was living in for past half a year. It was right in front of his eyes but he didn't see it.

None of that was relevant anymore. It was true, black on white screaming at him. Mocking him. He is leaving, Max. Don't you see that? Your fault.

The cracked screen of his iPhone finally darkened and Max was left with this weird feeling inside. Not quite sorrowful but with pensive sadness. Melancholy perhaps.

He remembered how the screen cracked. It was after the race, or if you can call it like that. The stunt they pulled in Baku was spectacular but completely unnecessary. They were angry. Both of them, at each other, at the team, the whole world. 

Max knew that the team was backing him up and Daniel was left with the blame but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. So scared about the reaction he could get out of Christian or anybody else for that matter if he would speak up. Max was taught at a young age to never question authority. His father made sure of that.

The most disturbing feeling settled in Max's chest when he saw the expression on his teammate's face when he finally got that nobody is standing behind him. It was unnerving, it hurt and Max would do anything to not see that again.

Christian said something about it being mostly Daniels fault and waited for Max to confirm it. But for Max one look at Daniel's face was enough to stay with his mouth shut. 

It would be easy to blame him. But Max didn't want that clear hurt on Daniel's face to take some prominent residential place in older one's features. Way too beautiful for that. So he stayed quiet. Christian looked at him expectantly but Max's stare was fixated on the table.

At that point, Daniel, Christian, and every other person in that room knew on whose side Max is standing. They knew that Max would not speak up but his silence confirmed his stance behind his teammate, his disagreement with everybody blaming Daniel only.

And Daniel knew that. He understood Max to the point where he just knew. A soft smile settled on his lips. The knowledge that he has his young teammate wrapped around his finger settling in the back of his mind but with no intention to misuse that.

A few minutes after that Max found himself in his driver's room standing helplessly in the middle. Phone in his hand with some angry messages and missed calls. He didn't hear the door open nor did he reacted when his name was called. He only jerked violently when a hand gently pressed on his shoulder. His phone falling from his hand.

Daniel moved to pick it up and Max just passively looked at the broken screen. He was exhausted.

“You are too young to be this sad and tired,” said Daniel while he put the phone back to Max's hand. 

There was something in his smile at that time that delighted Max. That soft smile reserved for him with those warm eyes searching for him in the crowded rooms. Daniel made it seem like it was worth looking at him. 

A knock woke him up from his daydream but it was immediately followed with the sound of the key and opening of his door. One person who had the key.

“Max, we have to talk…” He started in the hallway but the moment his eyes fell on Maxs empty look he stopped.

“I'm so sorry,” Daniel whispered standing meters away from Max.

“You could at least text me. You just let yourself in with your key to my apartment. I'm sure as hell that you have my phone number, as well,” Max said. He was looking straight ahead. There wasn't a single trace of emotion on his face or in his voice but his chest was about to burst open.

“I'm sorry, so so sorry. I couldn't breathe anymore and I know that you wouldn't want me to be the second driver without opinion and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with sticking with me and I'm…”

Daniel stopped rumbling when Max let his head drop to his arms and a violent sob wracked through his body. All of the emotions carefully buried deep down were happily jumping around everywhere.

Daniel covered meters between them with two strokes and put his arms around his soon to be ex-teammate.

“You are going to leave,” Max whispered as it only dawned on him now.

“I know but in my memory, it doesn't end. We are still sitting at that table after Baku okay? You were there for me then and I'm going to be here for you forever,” whispered Daniel into Max's hair.

“I want you to be the first, the best. But at the same time, I'm not running away or backing down from the fight. I have a new opportunity and I need you to be there for me as well,” Daniel continued in a soft voice. Max lifted his head from his shoulder.

Daniel's face revealed everything. Every ounce of love, adoration and melancholy he felt. Lines on his face showed how many times he smiled just for Max.

“I'm there for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> show me if something pulled at your feels


End file.
